Aisslinger Wernarr
| image = | race =Arrancar | birthday =November 23''Bleach'' Official Character Book 2 Masked | gender =Male | previous affiliation =Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous occupation =Arrancar #17 Guardian of the underground passage to Las Noches | previous team = Números | previous partner = Demoura Zodd | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Unknown | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 25 | anime debut = Episode 8 | japanese voice = Eiji Takemoto | english voice = Travis Willingham }} , is the 17th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of the gatekeepers of Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, page 4 Character Outline Aisslinger is an Arrancar who abandoned his Human form for greater power.Bleach manga; Chapter 242, page 13 He has four arms which each contain extending fingers that he uses to shoot his blasts of energy from. His Hollow mask is in the shape of a beak and leaves only the upper-left quarter of his face visible. While he does not appear to have legs he is able to use Sonído, and his speed is able to match that of Uryū Ishida's Hirenkyaku.Bleach manga; Chapter 243, pages 16-17 He has a cold-hearted personality and takes offense at being accused of having low intelligence (despite calling Demoura "stupid").Bleach manga; Chapter 242, page 11 Despite this, he seems to care somewhat for his partner, as he warned Demoura to get out of the way just before Chad partially destroyed his mask. Aisslinger is also shown to be ignorant of the existence of Quincy as shown during his skirmish with Uryū.Bleach manga;Chapter 243, page 17 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc After Grand Fisher is defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki, he retreats back to Hueco Mundo. There, Aisslinger is seen transforming Grand Fisher into an imperfect Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 25, page 18''Bleach'' anime; Episode 8 Hueco Mundo arc Guarding the underground passage to Las Noches along with Demoura, Aisslinger serves as the guardian of the entrance to Las Noches. When Ichigo’s group arrive attempting to enter Las Noches, they are halted by Aisslinger and Demoura who challenge them, in an attempt to halt their progress.Bleach manga; Chapter 242, pages 4-5 Aisslinger proves to be more than a match for Yasutora Sado, who cannot keep up with his speed. Chad and Uryū subsequently switch opponents which causes Aisslinger to decide that its time to finish off the battle. He uses his special attack, Uña Tirotear, which can fire off one hundred and eight projectiles. Aisslinger is shocked to see that his attack is nothing compared to the twelve hundred shots Uryū can fire consecutively with his Ginrei Kojaku.Bleach manga; Chapter 243, pages 16-20 Uryū leaves Aisslinger fatally injured and tells him to inform Sōsuke Aizen that it is not the Shinigami that he should fear, it is the Quincy. Aisslinger laughs and musingly says that Aizen fears no one, and that this is the reason that they, the Arrancar, creatures born from fear, follow him.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, pages 3-6 Upon his defeat, along with that of Demoura, the battlefield within the underground pathway collapses (as it was designed to collapse upon their defeat), and Ichigo, Uryū and Chad are thrown out onto Hueco Mundo’s surface by the dust and debris.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, page 7 Powers and Abilities Keen Intellect: Aisslinger sets up traps in order to analyze the bodies, speed, and strength of Uryū, Chad, and Ichigo. When he is fighting, he uses what he has learned from when the traps were set, as shown when he was fighting Chad. Sonido Practitioner: Aisslinger has shown the ability to use Sonido, although the extent of his skill is unknown. Zanpakutō The name and form of Aisslinger's Zanpakutō is unknown as he is always in his released state. *'Resurrección': In his released state, Aisslinger has four arms that protrude out from under the rear of his cloak. The fingers at the end of each of these arms have the ability fire off blasts of energy.Bleach anime; Episode 144 :Resurrección Special Ability: * : When activated, Aisslinger extends all of his arms out diagonally from his body, and extends each of his fingers out in the same manner. He is then able to rapidly fire blasts of energy from each of his fingertips, and has the ability to fire off 108 shots at once.Bleach''anime; Episode 144''Bleach manga; Chapter 243, pages 18-19 Trivia *Aisslinger, along with Demoura, is featured in the pin-up page of Chapter 278, alongside the Privaron Espada and Aaroniero.[citation needed] *In the anime, Aisslinger is depicted as having four arms with five fingers each. In the manga, he has four arms, with four to five fingers on the two smaller arms and seven to ten fingers on the two larger arms.Bleach anime; Episode 144''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 243, pages 18-20 *Aisslinger's hair is blonde in the manga, and grey-silver in the anime.[citation needed] Quotes *(To Uryū Ishida) "But you're saying that I, Aisslinger, have a 'lower power of reasoning?' I could never overlook such a comment." *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "You're wrong...this room was designed like this. We are the guards of this place. We expel those who would pass through here and break into Las Noches. If we should fall, so shall this room. Remember this Humans... those are the kinds of opponents you are going up against. There is no end to this fight and there is no victory ahead of you."Bleach manga; Chapter 244, page 4 * (To Uryū Ishida) "Aizen-sama fears nothing. It is for that reason that we gather before him. To we who are born from fear, the path of the man who has no fear is as dazzling as a moonbeam."Bleach manga; Chapter 244, pages 5-6 References Navigation de:Aisslinger Wernarr es:Aisslinger Wernarr Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Numeros Category:Male